


Madness

by Heilari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Makeup Kink, Multi, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, post welcome to the madness, prise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heilari/pseuds/Heilari
Summary: It had been a mind blowing performance. The kind of show everyone will talk about for months, maybe years. And Yuri loved every single second of it. He had planned it perfectly, he had a target in mind, and he hit it. Oh if he hit it!





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Yeah... me and Phayte had been headcanoning. Again. And this is the result. Aka the post madness Victuurio porn no one asked for!  
> You'll be my ruin girl!!   
> But I love you!!! You fuel me up so much! <3 <3 <3

It had been a mind blowing performance. The kind of show everyone will talk about for months, maybe years. And Yuri loved every single second of it. He had planned it perfectly, he had a target in mind, and he hit it. Oh if he hit it!

He arched his back, gasping for air as another rough thrust hit his prostate just perfectly.   
Victor had stormed into the locker room as soon as he got off stage, slamming him against the wall to crush their mouths together in a kiss that left the both of them out of breath, Yuuri right behind him, watching them with lust filled eyes. 

“Fuck, you drove me crazy out there.” Victor groaned, again, his hands tight around Yuri’s hips as he sunk into his soft body. He had lost count of how many times he said it already.

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” he marked the question with a powerful thrust that sent him falling against Yuuri, making him swallow another inch of his cock.  
Yuri’s eyes filled of tears. 

“Where did you even take that sinful choreography from?” 

He grunted something. As if he could answer, with his mouth full of Yuuri’s cock!

“I’ve been hard the whole night because of you.” His voice hitched as he thrust faster.

“You were so beautiful, Yurio.” This time it was Yuuri’s voice, and it sent a slow warm shiver down his spine. His eyelids fluttered close and the tears trapped in his lashes fell on his cheeks, painting them with the black of his eyeliner.   
They were making a mess of him. He had spent so much time on his make up that night. He wanted it to be perfect, and now it was all ruined. 

“I wanted to fuck you so bad… Jesus.” Victor groaned and Yuuri smiled. Victor was completely wasted. He had lost his mind the second he had seen Yuri on the ice with that Kazak skater.   
Yuuri moaned as Yuri dragged his teeth along his sensitive length and pulled back. His cock slipped out of his mouth with a sinful pop immediately followed by a lewd moan. 

“I had to prove you that I deserved to have Eros” Yuri spat out, turning enough to be able to glare at Victor, his jaw hurting for having been wide open for the last 30 minutes.

“This is exactly why I didn’t give you Eros,” Victor whispered, angling his hips to hit his prostate, making new tears run down his cheeks as he sobbed at the sharp pleasure. “I would have fucked you right on the ice if you performed Eros”

“Pervert” he hissed back and Victor slapped his ass, making him yelp. God he was loving it so much.   
He arched his back, moaning lewdly, the way he knew they both loved and then he felt something hot and wet press against his cheek. He looked up.   
Yuuri was dragging the head of his chock on his skin, smearing his messed makeup on his cheek bone.  
He glared at him, Yuuri was looking down with dark eyes, burning of need. 

“So pretty…” he heard him murmur “I will fuck you so good when Vitya is done with you” 

He opened his mouth to reply, something harsh and bitter for sure, but Victor slammed is cock into him making him sob. 

“Not… so deep!” he complained, reaching behind himself to grab Victor's wrist. 

“You know you like it deep.” Victor whispered, in his ear, and he was crying again, his groin so tight it hurt. With every movement of his hips he felt sparks of pleasure run along his spine. 

“Open up” Yuuri prompted, gently touching the head of his cock to his lips and he parted them taking him back in his mouth. 

He could feel the stickiness of Yuuri’s precum on his cheek, mixing with his tears and makeup, as he bobbed his head.

“Good boy” Yuuri praised him and he sobbed, his chest tightening and his cock throbbing. He was so weak to his praise.

Victor put his hand on his shoulder as he felt him tighten around his cock, holding him in place as he picked up the pace. 

“Fuck, don’t squeeze me like that, or you’ll make me come,” he complained, and Yuri contracted his muscles, tightening even more around him. He wanted this to be over, so Yuuri could fuck him. Victor had been in him for ages already. 

“Jesus Christ!” he growled collapsing over Yuri, his hips bucking a few times as he spilled deep inside of him. Yuri sighed taking all he had to give, complaining when he slipped out of him and off his back. But Yuuri was there for him before he could even start to feel empty and cold.

“On your back. I want to watch you as you come for me,” he said with a soft smile, kissing his lips. And Yuri complied, laying down on the bench, his legs spread shamelessly, his head resting on Victor’s thigh, his rim glistening, pink and swollen and so ready for him.   
Yuuri knelt between his legs, lining himself up before pushing in with a low steady movement. Yuri sighed at the familiar feeling. If Victor was all wild and powerful, Yuuri was the opposite, gentle and slow. He could fuck him like that for hours without losing a beat and he loved it. It gave him the time to enjoy the feeling of being filled to the maximum extent. 

“Ooh… yes!” He moaned, moving down on the bench to meet his thrust. 

“Stay still.” Yuuri scolded him gently, keeping him in place as he started moving, back and forth, back and forth, in a never ending circle that soon had him begging for more. 

“Please… please, faster!” He implored, trying to rock his hips, to push him to go faster, deeper, anything! 

“So greedy” Yuuri grinned, but he picked up the pace, making him moan. Yuri was so soft and wet now, his body made obscene noises every time Yuuri plunged inside of him. 

Victor watched as Yuuri fucked him mercilessly, putting his stamina to good use.   
Yuri’s skin was covered in sweat and glitter from his costume. His cheeks were stained black where Yuuri had smeared his make up with his cock. His pony tail was completely messed up.   
Victor smiled, he looked completely fucked, and he couldn’t love him more. 

“You want to come, baby?” He asked, leaning down to whisper on his lips and he nodded. 

“Yes… oh yes please!” he begged. 

“Are you sorry for what you have done?” He murmured, still not kissing him. 

“Yes! Yes! I’m sorry! Tell him to make me come!” He cried out arching his back as Yuuri moved faster, hitting his hyper sensitive prostate over and over and over again, driving him insane. 

“That’s my good boy” Victor whispered, glancing up at Yuuri, before leaning down to kiss his lover, in the same moment that Yuuri wrapped his hand around his swollen cock and pumped it quickly. 

Yuri screamed, lifting his back from the bench as the orgasm hit him. Sparks of white light behind his eyelids and his ears went deaf as he came with force, on his own chest.   
He barely registered the low moan of Yuuri as he released inside of him, too lost in his own pleasure. 

He slowly came down from the peak, hissing when Yuuri’s softening cock slipped out of him. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked mindful as usual, and he shook his head. 

“I’ll be fine,” he sighed, and Victor kissed away a tear from his cheek. 

“You’ve been amazing today.” 

“Thank you” he said, too tired and satisfied to say something harsh.

“But no more choreographies like that.” 

Yuri only giggled.   
Oh, if that’s what he got from them, there were gonna be more.   
There were gonna be more for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> A super thanks goes to @SqueezeBabe that beta-proofed this for us all! Without her you would have got my horrible grammar sins! Bless you girl!!! 
> 
> Ps: I hope you'll like it!


End file.
